


It doesn't count as PDA

by gallavichtrash (destielbooty)



Series: short gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4+1 kind of fic, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, M/M, four times kind of fic, happy couple, park, singing ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielbooty/pseuds/gallavichtrash
Summary: The four times Ian kisses Mickey in public without giving it a second thought and the one time Mickey does it.





	It doesn't count as PDA

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great with shorter fics, and this is also the first time I write in this 4+1 format, so please don't hate me if it's horrible!

I.

The first time it happens, it seems like Ian doesn’t really notice, but Mickey does, and he’s a little bit freaked out, but he fakes being calm about it.

They are at the bar, drinking and minding their own business, when Ian suddenly kisses him. It’s soft and short, the kind of kisses they share when they are in the house, and for a moment, Mickey feels bare. They have kissed in public before, but it has always been for a reason like keeping away flirty guys or making a point. But this time, it seems like Ian has kissed him just because.

Those kind of kisses seem too personal, and Mickey feels so weird, being surrounded by old, stinky drunks and receiving those kind of kisses. Of course, no one is paying them any attention, it is all on Mickey’s head, as always, so he just plays along.

“That was so gay,” he says.

Ian just laughs and takes another gulp from his beer, apparently unfazed by the situation.

 

II.

Mickey doesn’t even like Ian’s family that much. In his opinion, they are just too fucking nosy, but he knows how Ian feels, so he just ignores them. However, there are times like this one where Ian basically begs him to meet up with them for a certain thing. This time, it’s some stupid match his brother Carl is playing. Mickey doesn’t even like sports, but he says yes because of the excited glint in his boyfriend’s eyes.

Once they are there, Mickey is surprised to see how many people are actually watching the match. For starters, there’s the Gallagher family, including Frank, which is weird, but Mickey doesn’t comment on it, and then there are some other groups. Mickey wasn’t expecting anyone else than him, Ian, and maybe Fiona, but again, he doesn’t know shit about the match, so maybe it’s important and that’s why there are so many people watching it.

At first, he feels uncomfortable both because of the company and because of his little knowledge in football, but he starts to get into the match quickly, and surprises himself shouting at the referee to fuck off. After this, Ian and him, share a look and burst out laughing.

In the end, Carl’s team wins, and the Gallagher family is so happy that they all start shouting and celebrating. Before he knows it, Mickey is being pulled into an embrace and being kissed softly. He feels his cheek burn and he pushes Ian off with a scoff. The red haired boy doesn’t seem to mind, still happy for his brother, and he turns to hug Debbie while Mickey looks around, just to find out, nobody was looking at them.

 

III.

Mickey didn’t even know video stores still existed, having into account how everything could be found in the internet these days, but Ian drags him to one and he can’t even fight him. They have actually scheduled a lazy night in, just watching a film and eating junk food, away from all the problems that seem to be chasing them.

“Man, I won’t let you choose that movie,” Mickey says with a groan, as Ian holds War Of The Worlds to his face.

“Why? It’s amazing!” Ian whines.

Mickey shakes his head. “The film is fucking awful. When the parody is actually better than the film, it means the original should be deleted from fucking existence.”

“C´mon, Mick, I’ll let you laugh at it,” Ian said, pouting lamely.

“Man, stop it, it’s not going to work.” Mickey says as he walks off.

“I’ll blow you if we watch it.” That makes the other boy stop walking. He slowly turns to look at his boyfriend, who is smirking knowingly.

They stay like this a couple of seconds, looking at the other in the eye until Mickey huffs and nods “okay, alright, we’ll watch it. But you better be fucking good later, Gallagher!”

Ian starts beaming and hurries towards Mickey to peck him in the lips, “you are great, Mick,” he states, and walks to the counter.

Mickey fights the urge to look around and check if anyone has seen them.

 

IV.

Liam is probably the one Gallagher who he likes, apart from Ian of course. He’s never been too good with kids, but Liam is actually great. Great means that he doesn’t bother him when Ian drags him to spend time with the kid. Right now they are at the park, and Ian is off buying Liam an ice cream or something, while Mickey watches him.

The kid is calm, he’s just playing around, minding his own business, and Mickey is fucking glad that he doesn’t have to do anything really.

That’s until he looks down to his phone for a second, and the next thing he knows is that little Liam is running towards him, crying as if there was no tomorrow. The kid climbs the bench and hugs him and Mickey is at a loss of what to do. He’s never dealt with this shit before, and all he can think of is shaking the kid ‘till he stops crying, but he knows he can’t do that.

“What happened, dude?” He asks, trying not to be sharp.

“I fell,” Liam cries, showing Mickey the little bruise that is starting to form in his knee.

Mickey is surprise when he doesn’t have to stop himself from calling the kid a pussy. Maybe the Gallaghers are softening him or something.

“Does it hurt too much?” He asks, even if he knows it’s not really a bad injury. The kid nods. “Maybe we’ll have to cut the leg then, so it stops hurting.”

Liam surprises him by giggling. And Mickey thinks it’s not that bad to have to deal with him.

“You want that?” He asks, grinning a little bit.

“No!” Liam shrieks, still giggling.

“I might have to anyways! If you can’t play, what’s the use of this?” He asks, picking up the little boy’s leg. The boy giggles and squirms. “Or maybe you can go play again.”

He arches his eyebrow and the kid nods eagerly. He puts him back on the floor and the kid takes off, running toward the other children. Once this happens, Mickey feels someone touching his shoulder and he jumps a little. When he turns around, he finds a red haired boy grinning at him.

“You are good with this,” Ian says, sitting next to him.

“Fuck off,” he mumbles, without a bite in his voice.

Ian is looking at him with heart eyes, and Mickey knows what comes next. He doesn’t look around when Ian kisses him, and he feels accomplished to realize he doesn’t really care if someone is watching them.

 

+1

It’s date night and somehow they have ended up in a karaoke. Ian is up the stage, singing off tune to a song Mickey had never heard before while he is sat in the first row, laughing at the moves his boyfriend is pulling off.

Mickey can’t believe they aren’t drunk.

His boyfriend’s voice is not awful, but even when he tries, it’s not exactly good. And now Ian isn’t even trying. He’s just yelling the lyrics and laughing every now and then.

Mickey really can’t believe they aren’t drunk.

When Ian comes down from the stage, some people cheer, and Mickey is sure they aren’t cheering because of the actual performance but actually because it has finally stopped. He laughs at the thought and laughs as he gets up to meet his not-so-much-of-a-good-singer-boyfriend. And when the ginger boy reaches him, with that stupid smile, Mickey doesn’t think twice before kissing him softly.

Mickey can’t believe they aren’t drunk.


End file.
